new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Ike and Squeaky
is an American hand-drawn theatrical animated short series produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Cartoon Studios. It was released on April 12, 2013. The cartoon is created by American animator Julian Reilly, who used to work at Paramount Television Animation back in 2007-2012 and finally became a Sony animator in early 2013. Ike and Squeaky is similar to classic cartoons with cats as antagonists/antiheroes: MGM's Tom and Jerry, Warner Bros.' Tweety and Sylvester, Paramount Pictures' Herman and Katnip, Terrytoons' Little Roquefort, and Hanna-Barbera's Pixie and Dixie, Pumpkin' Puss and Mushmouse and Motormouse and Autocat. Synopsis A thin black-and-white cat named Ike, who lives in a big peaceful house. His rival is a mischievous brown mouse named Squeaky, who can trick the cat or making friends with the cat. Ike is chasing Squeaky around the house before it's too late. Cast and Characters Main Characters *'Ike the Cat' - Ike is a smart cat who loves to relax and chase mice. He has black fur, gray face, white patch on his torso, white tail end on tail and white paws with one black sole on it. His favorite trick is catching his rival, Squeaky, by using his own inventions and weapons. Ike is trying to get Squeaky during the game of cat and mouse. At the end of their rivalry, Squeaky gives a friendship handshake to Ike. He made his first appearance on Feline Follies. Ike is voiced by Kevin James. *'Squeaky the Mouse' - Squeaky is a mischievous mouse who lives in a mouse hole. He has brown fur with tan face and tan patch on his torso. Squeaky is afraid of cats (especially his feline rival, Ike) and humans. He tries to make friends with Ike after their rivalry. He made a first appearance on his solo shorts, The Friendly Alley Cat and his own series, Feline Follies. Squeaky is voiced by Patton Oswalt. Minor Characters *'Marina' - Marina is an adult woman who works as a housemaid. She is Ike's owner of his house. Marina doesn't like big mess and troubles from Ike. She is afraid of mice (especially Squeaky) as her murophobia. Marina made her first appearance on Smashing in the Living Room. She appears on several Ike and Squeaky ''cartoons (such as ''Ike the Watchcat, Picnic Battle, Momma's Cat, Dinner Chaos, etc.). Marina is voiced by Leah Remini. *'Clyde the Bulldog' - Clyde is Ike's canine enemy and Squeaky's best friend/bodyguard. He lives in a dog house from outside of Ike's house. Clyde is inspired by Spike from Tom and Jerry. He usually beats up Ike from catching Squeaky. Clyde is trying to stay in his dog house before he goes to sleep. He made a first appearance on Here Doggy, Here Boy. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. *'Skittle' - Skittle is an alley cat who lives in a trash can from the alley. He is Ike's feline partner who tries to eat Squeaky. Skittle has dark gray fur, light gray patch on his torso, light gray tail end on tail, white paws, and light yellow face. He is wearing red headband on his forehead and sports tape on his tail. Skittle says his catchphrases "I'm going to get you, mousey!" and "Who did that?!". He made a first appearance on Kitty in the City. Skittle is voiced by John DiMaggio in his Dayton Allen impression. *'Cubby '- Cubby is a young brown mouse. He is Squeaky's nephew. Cubby is afraid of Ike just like his uncle. He made a first appearance on Squeaky's Nephew. Cubby is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. *'Sasha '- Sasha is a female light yellow cat. She is Ike's love interest and Squeaky's date. Sasha loves male cats just like Ike as her boyfriend. She loves to sing and play with mice as her favorite gift. Sometimes, Sasha doesn't like Ike ruining her life from Squeaky. She made a first appearance on Have a Mice Summer. Sasha is voiced by Christina Hines. *'Quicky '- Quicky is a friendly cougar. He came from the zoo as Squeaky's playmate. Quicky loves to catch cats (especially Ike). He made a first appearance on New Friend from the Wild. Quicky is voiced by Harry Shearer. Animation The additional animation of Ike and Squeaky ''is animated by Saerom Animation and Rough Draft Studios (some cartoons only). Also, the cartoon is made by hand-drawn animation software, Pencil 2D. Filmography 2013 Squeaky's Solo Shorts *The Friendly Alley Cat (January 25, 2013) (First appearance of Squeaky) *The City Mouse (February 1, 2013) *Mouse at the Zoo (February 8, 2013) *Naughty Little Mouse (February 15, 2013) *Cat Punch (March 8, 2013) *Belling the Cat (March 22, 2013) Ike and Squeaky Shorts *Feline Follies (April 12, 2013) (First appearance of Ike) *Lunch Catchers (April 26, 2013) *Noisy Problems (May 17, 2013) *Ike's Nine Lives (May 24, 2013) (Final cartoon to be labbed as a ''Squeaky the Mouse cartoon) *''Smashing in the Living Room (June 7, 2013) (First appearance of Marina) (First cartoon to be labbed as a ''Ike and Squeaky cartoon) *''Ike the Watchcat (June 14, 2013) *Vacation Daze (July 5, 2013) *Barnyard Wreckers (July 12, 2013) *Here Doggy, Here Boy (July 19, 2013) (First appearance of Clyde the Bulldog) *Furry Gardeners (July 26, 2013) *Picnic Battle (August 9, 2013) *Time After Waste of Time (August 16, 2013) *Momma's Cat (August 23, 2013) (First of two cartoons features Ike having blue fur) *Yes, Yes! A Thousand Times Yes! (August 30, 2013) (Second and last of two cartoons features Ike having blue fur) *Squeaky's Bodyguard (September 6, 2013) *At Paws Length (September 13, 2013) *The Book of Ike and Squeaky (September 20, 2013) *Camptown Aces (September 27, 2013) *Baseball Cat (October 3, 2013) *Don't Cry, Little Fella (October 17, 2013) 2014 *Kitty in the City (January 17, 2014) (First appearance of Skittle) *Fishing Friends (January 31, 2014) *Dinner Chaos (February 14, 2014) *Teacher's Cat (February 28, 2014) *Squeaky's Nephew (March 14, 2014) (First appearance of Cubby) *Purr-fect Rest Day (March 28, 2014) *Grocery Store Gags (April 4, 2014) *Hide and Squeak (April 18, 2014) *Have a Mice Summer (May 9, 2014) (First appearance of Sasha) *Arcade Antics (May 23, 2014) *Ike's Inventions (June 6, 2014) *Phone Mouse (June 20, 2014) *Beware of Construction (July 4, 2014) *Ready Cat Go! (July 18, 2014) *Springtime for Ike (August 8, 2014) *Hubba Hubba Hillbillies (August 22, 2014) *Picnic Paradise (September 5, 2014) *Babysitting Friends (September 19, 2014) *Cat and Mouse Circus'' (October 2, 2014) *''Rodeo Rodent (October 16, 2014) ''2015 *Marina's Night Out (January 2, 2015) (First of few cartoons shows Ike and Squeaky wearing bow ties) *Strong Mouse (January 16, 2015) *Firehouse Cat and Mouse (February 13, 2015) *Library Cat (February 27, 2015) *Boxing Buddies (March 6, 2015) (A semi-remake of Squeaky's Solo short, ''Cat Punch) *''Mouse Catching Partners (March 20, 2015) (A color remake of Fleischer cartoon, ''Copy Cat) (Ike rescues Squeaky for first time) *''Catguard on Duty (April 3, 2015) *Mountain Busters (April 17, 2015) *Comic Book Feline (May 8, 2015) *Game of Caddy and Mouse (May 22, 2015) *Of Mice and Cops (June 5, 2015) *Post Office Cat (June 19, 2015) *The Futuristic Cat (July 10, 2015) (The short takes place in Space Age) *Video Game Fever (July 24, 2015) (The short is celebrating the then-new live-action film, ''Pixels) *''Tummyache Tabby (August 7, 2015) (A semi-remake of the ''Kaput and Zosky '' episode, ''Cosmic Hospital with few bits from the Betty Boop '' cartoon, ''Happy You and Marry Me and the Oggy and the Cockroaches episode, The Patient) *''Good Dog Daze Afternoon (August 21, 2015) *New Friend from the Wild (September 4, 2015) (First appearance of Quicky) *Musical Madcaps (September 18, 2015) (Second of few cartoons shows Ike and Squeaky wearing bow ties) *Beach Bully Cat (October 9, 2015) *Insurance Ike (October 23, 2015) 2016 *Silly Train Chasers (May 20, 2016) *Unlucky 13 (June 3, 2016) 2017 * Home Media Production Development Voices Writing Music Gallery Title Cards ike_and_squeaky_by_paramountcngirl15-d97axxm.jpg|The cartoon's title card with two main characters: Ike (left) and Squeaky (right). Characters Ike and Squeaky.png|There are two main characters: Ike (left) and Squeaky (right). Marina.png|Marina Clyde the Bulldog.png|Clyde the Bulldog Skittle.png|Skittle Official Artwork IMG_20170728_1136123_rewind.jpg|Ike holding Squeaky. Ike Chasing Squeaky.jpg|Ike chasing Squeaky. Concept Art Screenshots Trivia *Due to its success, ''Ike and Squeaky is also the main flagship of Sony Cartoon Studios. Category:Reilly Toons